At the Death of Hope
by Kaiser Washington
Summary: Maki's interpretation of the scene that occurs when Ryonan loses to Shohoku. Focused on Sendoh. Inspired by a fic written about the same scene that I read a long time ago - but not quite the same. One-shot. Re-uploaded.


"So Ryonan lost."

Even though the Kainan team had silently promised itself not to support either team over the other, Kiyota's incredulous words left them all feeling strangely empty – in a dazed stupor; as if they had been the ones to lose the game.

"Sendoh." The name formed on Maki's lips of its own accord – elicited by the mere glance the ace of Ryonan had cast in his direction. He blinked, and Sendoh was looking in another direction again. But though the glance had been brief, Sendoh's eyes had not escaped Maki's notice. Maki frowned.

"Sendoh sure looks exhausted," someone from behind him remarked.

Maki nodded unconsciously as the realization hit him, too. It was the first time he had seen the proud form of Sendoh look weak and bent, drained of all energy – worse, of all purpose.

So this was the end for Ryonan – and after the terrific game they had played against Kainan just the previous day, too. Ryonan wouldn't be going to the National Games – it was as ruthlessly simple as that.

"But if you ask me, Shohoku deserves to win." Again, the words emerged from Maki's mouth of their own accord, and curiously, against his will. "Shohoku is the better team."

Both teams were now lining up. Both looked equally tired. But while Shohoku still radiated a fiery aura of determination, the Ryonan team resembled a fire that had been extinguished – all that was left was a growing darkness, the dark blueness of a murdered passion.

There were tears, there were hugs, sentimental words spoken with uncharacteristic eloquence, strained smiles, stiff upper lips, ill-concealed gloating. But Sendoh – Maki observed – stood at one end of the line, tall and graceful amidst his undermined teammates. He alone looked as near to being unaffected by their loss as it was humanly possible to be.

In a gesture of respect, or possibly of derision, Rukawa reached out to shake Sendoh's hand. And Sendoh accepted his and shook it, smiling a sad but genuine smile.

"What do you think will happen now?" Jin leaned forward to get a better look in spite of himself.

"It's over for Ryonan." Maki's face was unreadable. "They probably practiced the hardest after us to live a moment that was always out of their reach."

"But they'll try again next year, won't they?"

"They'll try – yes. And Sendoh will be their captain. But who can tell, if he'll still have the desire to win left in him? As good as a player as he may be, he is still human."

"What makes you think so?" Kiyota's eyes reflected a genuine concern. Ryonan was the first team to have earned his respect.

"Just look at him. He's the only calm one down there. He's the only one who looks completely in control of himself." Maki's eyes narrowed. "He's suffering worse than any of them: he had the greatest passion, the most talent of any player on his team. And yet he tries to hide it. But take a look at his eyes. The fire in them is gone. The loss has taken the spirit out of him."

Coach Takato laughed loudly.

"That's hilarious, Maki. Where did you learn to say things like that?"

The rest of the Kainan team started laughing, as well.

"Now come on. It's about time for the Prize Ceremony. There's no doubt Maki'll be named MVP. And Jin might probably find himself among the Top Five, too. That last shot he made in the game against Ryonan was just amazing…"

But Maki, standing rooted to the spot, stared fixedly at Sendoh, who stared back. This time, Sendoh didn't avert his gaze. He smiled at Maki – a little sheepishly, a little apologetically – as if feeling bad about breaking the silent agreement he had made with him about meeting each other again in the National Tournament – as if trying to convert irony into hilarity.

Maki frowned.

It's a pity, he thought. He had really been looking forward to seeing Ryonan qualify.

Sendoh's smile died.

"Oh, well." Maki turned, and strode away. He had an MVP award to collect.

* * *

><p>AN: Originally published on September 10, 2010.


End file.
